legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 15
LEGION Episode 15 The team goes onto the island, seeing trails of Renegade troopers. Victoren is wearing his Revolutionary outfit. They see a group of Renegade troopers harassing a young woman. Victoren: When I thought those bastards couldn't go any lower. When he starts running over there, the girl starts using flame on the Renegade troopers. Vic continues to run toward them. The girl freaks out and uses an elemental attack on him. Although surprised, he blocks the attack and resists the fire. She attacks so much he's forced to attack, though. It's only a suppressing technique, though. Victoren: Stop attacking! I'm a good guy! ???: Then why did you attack? Victoren: To get you to stop! ???: I'm sorry, I'm just tired of getting attacked. Victoren: Do you know who I am? ???: Yea, I do now that I think about it. You're the Revolutionary. Victoren: Yes, but I still need to know your name. ???: I'm Eleanor. I'm new around here. Victoren: Technically, so are we. Do you want to go onto the ship? Eleanor: Hell yea! I mean, of course, sir. Victoren: Alright then, come with me. The team goes back inside, telling some stories. Eleanor: Wow, you guys are awesome. Oh, Victoren, I never told you that I'm sorry about your past. Victoren: You don't have to apologize. What about you? Eleanor: No, I'm boring. Victoren: I'm serious, I want to know. Eleanor: Okay, but I have to tell you alone. Victoren: That embarrassing? Alison: We'll go, just don't take too long though, we have a mission to do. Victoren: It shouldn't take too long. The rest of the group walks out of the room. Eleanor: I am the daughter of Everest Glorick. I'm twenty years old and I've been on my own since my dad left. Victoren: I'm sorry, I hope it's easier now. Eleanor: Victoren, you're the nicest man I've ever met. Victoren: No, I'm not. You should stay away from me. Eleanor: Why? I want to learn from the elemental master. Victoren: I just don't think Alison would like that. Eleanor: Why not? Victoren: I have a habit of getting to people. My advice, try not to get too close. Eleanor: But I want to learn. Please, just ask Alison. Victoren: Alright. She may show you sympathy, because she knows how you feel. Eleanor: How does she know? Victoren: Oh, I guess we left that part out. She's Inferno's daughter. Eleanor: I see. We should talk more about this in the morning. Thank you for listening. Victoren: You're welcome, I'll update you in the morning. The two go to their quarters. Alison: So, how did the talk go? Victoren: It went well. She wants me to train her how to use the elements. Alison: We all know it's not easy. Victoren: She has something most people don't, though. She is the daughter of Everest. Alison: I'm the daughter of Inferno; doesn't that make me eligible? Victoren: Yes, but you never asked. She is eager to learn, but I want your permission first. Alison: Go ahead. She needs a good teacher, and you're the best person I know. Victoren: Thank you, hun. We need to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. (he gives her a kiss before he leaves the room) To be continued...